PC:Eloan (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=4550 Eloan Greenleaf is an Eladrin noble of Daunton who has been raise din the military tradition of the family. Being a second son, having an obvious lack of strength and talent for swordsmanship, he has always been low in his father and older bother esteem. His father decide to place Eloan in the Watch of Daunton, being less honorific than the military service his older brother. With his father rank, he directly enter as an officer. All the member of the Watch has always seen him as someone who had no right to be there. He had no respect from the other officer, or even from the man under him. His incompetence with his sword have given his the reputation of a coward, but his skill as an officer have allowed him to keep his position. After ten years of loyal service, Eloan got tired of the world in which he lived. He decided to impress everyone and left the Watch and head to the famous Hanged Man to seek fame and prestige. SBLOCK=OOCA streetwise DC 25 (Add +5 if your are familiar with the nobles of Daunton, add another +5 if you are familiar with Daunton's watch) allow you to know: 25Eloan is a member of a noble eladrin family of Daunton reknown for their military acts. Eloan is a shame for the family as he can hardly handle a sword. He has been an officier in the watch for 10 years. His rank was given to him by his father and he has been treated with disrespect by the watch, even as a coward. But his family heritage and the lack of major mistake during his guards have allowed him to last that long before he quit the watch by himself./SBLOCK/SBLOCK Appearance and personality Age: 33 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 136 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: Region Daunton [Noble: +2 Perception] Hooks Becoming famous. Gain the respect of his family and of the city watch. Racial Features Eladrin Languages: Common, Elven Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History. Eladrin Education: You gain training in one skill of your choice. Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longsword. Eladrin Will: You gain a +1 racial bonus to Will. In addition, you gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Fey Step: You have the fey step power. Trance: Rather than sleep, you enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Theme Features Disgraced Noble Dirty Dead +2 Bluff, +2 Streewise Class Features Warlord +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. Battlefront Leader Insightful Presence Inspiring Word Feats Armored Warlord level Lend Might level Lend Strength Level Heavy Blade Expertise Expertise at 5th level Tactical Inspiration Level Powers Warlord At-Will Commander's Strike Direct the Strike Encounter Inspiring Word Feature Battlefront Shift Feature Powerful Warning Overwhelming Force Trap Friendly Fire Daily Destructive Surprise Bastion of Defense Utility Heroic Effort (Warlord) Stand Tough Other Encounter Fey Step Feature Noble Presence Feature Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 vs. Charm Resitance: Resist All 1 Defenses: +2 defenses vs AoO Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 2 + Feat 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6, Heavy Armor -1) Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Skills: -2 to Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance, Sliegth of Hands, Stealth while using his Heavy Shield. Powers to Hit }} Equipment Wishlist In that order: * Any items that allow Eloan to be a coward. * Any items that boost or heal Eloan allies. * Any item that allow him to carry more items (Bag of Holding, Handy Haversack, etc...) * Any items that can be cool to use. Tracking Treasure Starting Treasure Level 7 Magic Item: Bracers of Mental Might Level 6 Magic Item: Amulet of Seduction +1 Level 5 Magic Item: Longsword of Defense +1 Level 6 Common Magic Item: http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?id=1745 1000 gp (Battleforged Heavy Shield, Backpack, Bedroll, Beltpouch, Flint and Steel, Sunrod, Waterskin, 165.9gp) Treasure Found: The Undead Hunter: Bastion Drakescale Armor +2, 1940 gp Level 7: Lost Level 6 Common Magic Item: http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?id=1745 by retraining Theme from Noble to Disgraced Noble XP 7500 XP Starting at Level 6 (Retired Leonard at level 6) The Undead Hunter: 2648 XP Changes Level 7 Retrained Theme from Noble to Disgraced Noble Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 You're missing "Requirement| Eloan must be blooded" on Heroic Effort. Your skill table in the Math section lists your Drakescale as the source of your Armor Check Penalty, but Drakescale has no such penalty- that comes from your Heavy Shield. Your Powers To-Hit table is hilarious. I hereby declare these errors minor and Eloan Approved --WEContact 01:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 I didn't find anything additional. Approved by MeepoLives 12:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Level 7 Approval 1 *Destructive Surprise Attack should target Reflex. Approved by Dekana. Approval 2 *For the Amulet of Seduction I only get +5 to hit vs Will (Charisma (4) + the amulet's enhancement bonus (1) vs. Will). I don't believe you add 1/2 level (although I could be wrong, I'm still a bit rusty) Minor either way. Approved by renau1g Status Approved for level 7 by Dekana and renau1g. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval